<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marry Me Today, Marry Me Tomorrow by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497139">Marry Me Today, Marry Me Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove'>DestielHardcoreLove</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl'>Swlfangirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleaning Out the Que [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days, All other characters and relationships are background, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ridiculous Dean Winchester, blogger!dean, mentions of lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22497139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this facebook click bait thing where a guy "proposes" to his girl in a photo every day for 30 days while she stays oblivious.</p>
<p>Link below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cleaning Out the Que [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marry Me Today, Marry Me Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://mymodernmet.com/funny-proposal-photos/">For the Real Life Story </a>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean had looked up into those deep blue eyes this morning and he’d seen his future. He’d seen his forever, and while it would have terrified him a few years ago, it didn’t anymore. He slipped into the little jewelry store on the corner of the block, loving the old antique building more than anything. He glanced around at a few of the rings, nothing really caught his eye until the sales clerk asked exactly what he was looking to find. He honestly didn’t know, but when the guy asked him to talk about Cas, well...Dean couldn’t shut up. The words came out like a poem, a soliloquy, an ode to everything Cas. He was head over heels in love and if it hadn’t been obvious before, it was in that moment.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nearly an hour later, Dean had designed his own ring and he’d be picking it up in two weeks…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon. Soon he would ask and hopefully Cas would say yes.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Castiel entered the house and placed all the groceries he had in his hands on the counter, “Dean!  I’m home!” he called out, grabbing up the milk and juice to place it in the fridge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, sweetheart… how was work?” he asked, kissing gently at Cas’ lips once he was able to cross the room and get to him. It was just a peck, he planned to help put the groceries away so he didn’t want to get too lost in it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was fine.  I just have to wait a few more days to present my project and then hopefully I'll get that promotion," he said with a sigh. He'd been working non stop on his designs. The toy company wasn't as huge as Mattel or Disney but they were growing in popularity with their inclusive beliefs.  Castiel had an entire line of action figures that portrayed physically disabled people who used their other heightened senses to their benefit. He'd gotten the idea after reading a post on tumblr that certain heroes with disabilities were portrayed as not having any. Like Hawkeye and his partial deafness.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm sure Chuck will like my ideas, I'm just worried about the others."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to do great and they’re lucky to have you,” Dean promised. Once they got the groceries put away his hand went to his pocket immediately, nervously picking at the small velvet box. He was just about to pull it out when Cas turned around and walked into the living room. Nervous flutters tingled in his stomach but then they were swept away as he decided, <em> not yet. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want for dinner tonight? I’ll make you something special,” he called out to the living room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel came back in the kitchen, his suit jacket, shoes and tie all discarded on the couch, “I was planning on making <em> you </em>dinner for putting up with all the late nights at the office.  I don’t know where the hell I’d be without you,” Castiel said, wrapping his arms around Dean’s torso to hug him tightly, “I ordered from the diner instead,” he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well a pleasant surprise for us both then,” Dean laughed, “Plus, no cleanup so win/win.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I’ll take tonight off, from the blog I mean...I have an article I wrote a while back that I never published and it will be good to hang out, just the two of us,” he promised, squeezing softly at Cas’ hands that were wrapped around him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, yes it would, I’m sure your fans will hate me though,” he teased, knowing full well that Dean’s fans actually loved him.  He kissed at Dean’s neck and pulled back a bit, “I’m gonna jump in the shower,” he said, invitation to join clearly in his tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure, I’ll be up in a minute…” he said, knowing he couldn’t very well just leave the ring box in the pocket of his jeans on the damp bathroom floor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited for Cas to leave, then another few minutes before he followed him upstairs. Dean took the box out of his pocket and then quickly removed his shirt. He’d just undone the button of his jeans when he got an idea. He grabbed his phone up off the dresser where he’d laid it beside the ring and carried both of them into the bathroom with him. He turned on the camera and snapped a quick photo of himself, holding the ring to his chest with Cas’ silhouette in the shower glass behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean should have probably put it all away but instead he bit his lip and figured he’d try his luck. “Hey sweetheart, do you know where the fruity lube is? I like it when you smell like cherries.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel popped his head out and squinted at Dean, not able to clearly see him through the steam, “It should be in the bottom drawer,” he said and then went back to getting his hair wet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean quickly snapped a photo, it wasn’t super flattering but he was pretty sure Cas wouldn’t care for him posting it. Not when he saw the end result at least, Dean kinda hoped it was soon but also, it felt really exciting to be so close to popping the question and his ridiculous future husband was still clueless. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll go grab it and I’ll be right in…” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He hid the ring in his gym bag, slid out of his jeans and quickly grabbed the lube, leaving his phone behind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> DriverDean: Nothing to see here, just a couple of guys talking about cherry lube... </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p>It had been over a week, every day Dean did something to document the ring and Cas’ oblivious nature. It was starting to become harder to hide his excitement and he was pretty sure he’d get caught soon. It didn’t help that they were going to a fancy dinner party to celebrate Cas’ big promotion. Dean wanted nothing more than to make the man as happy as humanly possible but he also couldn’t bare to steal the spotlight after Cas had worked so damn hard to get everyone on board with the most recent designs. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Woah, wow...did I hit the fucking jackpot,” Dean said, his eyes mesmerized by every sharp line and angle of Castiel’s tailored suit. “You look amazing, sweetheart.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Castiel said, his cheeks warming at the compliment, “I figured getting a fitted one would look better for tonight,” he said, turning to look at himself in the mirror.  Most of his suits were fine, though a lot of them were outdated they still fit. For tonight though, he wanted to look good.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really looks okay?” he asked, fidgeting with the waistcoat a bit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look better than okay, granted I am partial but sweetheart...if this wasn’t so important I’d strip you down right here and now,” Dean promised, knowing the heat in his eyes would say as much. Cas was gorgeous any day of the week but fuck if it didn’t make his motor run to see the guy in formalwear. “Actually, just wait til we get home and I’ll show you just how much I like the new threads,” he said, raspily against Cas ear, before dropping a kiss to his cheek. “Did you lay out what you wanted me to wear or do I have to pick something myself?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel swallowed hard, trying to calm his own libido down.  Dean knew exactly what buttons to push to get him going, “I uh, yours is hanging up in the dry cleaner bag,” he said, biting his lip.  When Dean turned, he quickly swatted at his ass and laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean waited until his skin was fully dried off before he started to dress himself, the suit Cas had picked out was already a pretty tight fit, he knew from experience trying to layer it on wet skin was a mistake. Once he was finally dressed though, he slipped a hand into his gym bag and pulled out the ring, leaving the box behind. He grinned when the idea came to him, he folded his handkerchief and tipped it through the ring, leaving only the band part exposed on top as he reached for his phone. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat up the camera to record, grinning as he showed the bottom half of the ring to the lens and then called out to his soon-to-be fiance. “Hey Cas, will you come fix my pocket square, it won’t sit straight…heh-straight,” Dean added in a softer tone for just the camera before he quickly tucked the kerchief along with the ring into his suit pocket. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel shook his head fondly and quickly fixed the cloth in tucked in Dean’s pocket, “You look amazing,” he hummed, leaning in for a kiss as he smoothed his hands down the front of Dean’s jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Glad to know that I can still keep up with you,” Dean grinned…”Wouldn’t want anyone to steal you away.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They can go ahead and try,” Castiel said and kissed him again, “Now c’mon before we’re late,” he said, spinning on his heel to hurry out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, sir…” Dean grinned, following after him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> DriverDean: The ring in my pocket would look so much better on his finger...will he ever see it? </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Something strange was going on with Dean but Castiel couldn’t figure out what it was.  Then again, if finding out the truth meant that these dates would end, he didn’t want to figure it out.  They’d gone one plenty of dates before but the recent ones were more...spontaneous and romantic.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel snuggled closer to Dean and smiled.  Tonight they had a picnic at their favorite hiking spot and the sun was going down.  Soon the stars would be shining down on the small lake they were at and Castiel couldn’t think of a better spot to spend the night with Dean.  Well, besides their bed of course.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you,” Castiel sighed, tilting his head up to kiss at Dean’s chin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you too, sweetheart.” It had been nearly three weeks already and Cas was still pretty much in the dark. Dean started to suspect that he knew <em> something </em> was going on but he wasn’t sure enough to ask anything yet. Part of him thought the moment Cas got suspicious he’d have spoken up but then he began to realize that they’d been spending more time together, going out more, even when they were at home it was <em> different </em> because Dean himself was different. Ever since the realization that Cas was his forever, he’d changed and the ring that seemed to stay on him pretty much all the time only made his excitement grow. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take a picture with me,” he said, turning his phone camera on. He didn’t dare use the front camera because Cas was sure to spot the ring if he did, instead he made the excuse that the photo would be much better quality if they used the rear one. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel snuggled close and smiled for the first picture, Dean’s hand squeezing his shoulder.  The next one he nuzzled his face against Dean’s neck and took a deep breath of his boyfriend’s cologne.  It was one of his spicier ones that Castiel absolutely adored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Send me both of them please?” he said, watching Dean put the phone away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sure thing,” Dean said, feeling nervous flutters rise up in his belly. He ignored the tingling sensation in his stomach and slipped the ring back into his pocket as he casually reached for the picnic basket. “You want some more berries?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course,” he said and then opened his mouth, laughing when Dean actually fed them to him.  The sun was finally below the horizon and they quickly crawled under the thick blanket they had brought with them.They didn’t talk much, just snuggled and tickled each other here and there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, thank you so much for tonight, it was perfect,” Castiel sighed, looking up at the clear night sky.  Even though they’d spent a crazy amount of time with each other, Castiel was happy for this time by themselves.  He’d been working like crazy and being able to relax and lay there with Dean’s arms around him had him more at peace than anything else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re welcome. You deserve this you know, this and so much more,” Dean promised, squeezing  his arms a little to tighten his hold. “You’re amazing, Cas. You don’t even realize how wonderful you are either and I haven’t decided if that makes it better or worse,” he added with a chuckle. “You’re either too humble or too oblivious to see how much better you could have it. I’m lucky either way.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll go with too humble because I’m not oblivious.  I just know that I want and need you. Only you. So deal with it already Winchester,” Castiel said poking at Dean’s sides, “Stop trying to convince me otherwise.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I’m certainly not complaining Cas.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once they made their way back home, it was practically sunrise; Dean looked at the pictures on his phone and grinned. He cropped the ring out quickly and send the edited copy to Cas before restoring it to the original for himself. He then posted it, a smug grin on his face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> DriverDean: It’s getting hard to hold back the truth now, I can’t wait to make him mine.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>It was the twenty seventh day when Dean finally decided that thirty was the magic number. He knew he couldn’t wait any longer and it just happened to coincide with their big family get together. Honestly, Cas was a pretty smart guy but Dean was apparently good at hiding shit too, so there’s that. He knew Cas loved him, didn’t have nearly as many doubts that he’d get a yes as he did when he first started the journey but there was still that super slim chance that maybe marriage just wasn’t what Cas wanted. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean was filming himself for the blog, looking into the camera as he explained how important it was to check your fluids regularly and have the filters changed out when necessary. He also had a few at different points of use to display so people didn’t get taken in by greedy assholes trying to squeeze them out of every dollar. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ya see this right here, isn’t clean so if I took this out and showed it to you, you might think, man...I need a new filter, I guess add that onto the bill too. But really this filter is still good for another couple thousand miles. Once you put it on, it’s going to get dirty but don’t let the oil fool you these things are pretty sturdy-,” he said, cutting off when he saw the garage door open and his ridiculous boyfriend sleepily stumble down the stairs. “Sorry, did I wake you?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel shook his head and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “No, was going to make some hot chocolate and was wondering if you wanted some or coffee,” he said and looked at the camera, instantly seeing the chat fill with hellos towards him, “Hello everyone,” he said and kissed Dean on the cheek just to make his boyfriend blush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean pulled Cas in for a hug, and grinned toward the camera before he put a finger to his lips and smiled wider. He took the opportunity while Cas was looking the opposite direction to slip the keys for the Impala into the shot so that the engagement ring was clearly displayed.  He rubbed their noses together and then released him, “I wouldn’t say no to either but I’ll be up in a few. You don’t have to come back out.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I don’t mind.  I enjoy watching you work on Baby,” Castiel said and smiled towards the camera, “Nothings hotter than seeing your boyfriend bent over a beautiful car,” he said with a wink, “I’ll leave you be for now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean chuckled and when he’d first started, Cas saying something like that would have turned him into a blubbering, blushing mess but he’d gotten used to his boyfriends antics in the best way. Cas was always there to keep him on his toes and while there were a few homophobic assholes in the beginning, most of the people that followed him supported their relationship wholeheartedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He waited until Cas was gone before he finished the speil and showed everyone what a used up filter looked like and roughly how much one would cost, though labor was subjective he liked to give them an average price so that no one was expected to pay too much for a job that could reasonably be done cheaper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna let you in on a little secret. I know you’ve been following the posts and I’m grateful for all your encouragement but I just wanted to give you a heads up that it’s all about to be over,” he said, smiling to himself. “This weekend, I’m finally going to do it, I’m going to give him the ring and I’m going to ask him to marry me. No more waiting. This is DriverDean, and I’m asking you guys to keep it quiet for just a little longer. He’ll find out soon enough. Later!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It took a few hours to edit the photos together in a slide show but eventually he managed to get it worked out. The music playing in the background was soft and an instrumental version of Cas’ favorite song, so it wouldn’t overpower the message. Twenty nine days of photos and videos mashed together, each and every single one different from the last. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It wouldn’t be easy to find alone time to add the last one, though he already knew exactly what he wanted to do for the photo, but he’d manage. If nothing else he’d let Sam in on the surprise and his nerdy brother was always handy for a long winded distraction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> DriverDean: One more day. </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Dean grinned to himself, he was so excited he couldn’t really sleep. It was going to be hell on him later but it didn’t matter because right now the delicate, intricate, unique ring that just <em> screamed </em> Cas, was resting peacefully in his lover’s palm as little sounds of slumber escaped his perfect lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was hard to contain his laughter and his excitement, but he managed long enough to take a few photos and then gently eased the band out of Cas’ hand, causing him to twitch a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Honestly? It was friggin’ adorable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He quietly padded to the closet and slipped the ring back into the box where it hadn’t been in a long while. After the first few days, he’d started just keeping it on him for when photographic opportunities popped up, but it would soon be at home on Cas’ finger and that’s all that mattered to him anymore. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shoved the box into three different ziplock bags, and added it into the cooler where the meat was marinating overnight. It would be safe there and even if Cas happened to look inside, he wouldn’t be able to see the ring box thanks to the multi colored bags. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Less than twelve hours, he knew he was too excited but forced himself to go back to bed, to curl up with Cas, and try to get some more sleep. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel woke up to Dean busying himself around the room and groaned.  He managed to pull his boyfriend back into bed for some slow, amazing sex and then he was being ushered into the shower.  Since Dean declined to join him it was a quick one. They had plans to spend the day with their families at the monthly BBQ that Bobby always had at his house.  Dean had a rather large chosen family while Castiel’s was mostly by blood. All that mattered was that they all got along and merged together.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got dressed in something comfortable and helped Dean load the stuff into the car.  Though the festivities were held at Bobby’s house, it was Dean who did the grilling. Bobby supplied the beer though, that was enough.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel was suckered to Dean’s side as he drove down the long drive and found himself smiling ear to ear when he saw the mass of cars already there.  He recognized each of them right away but the best one was Sam’s Dodge Charger, a vehicle that made Dean cringe down to his bones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh I hope Sam brought Eileen this time,” he said biting his lip.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure he did, the kid is crazy about her,” Dean promised, knowing Eileen was going to be there. <em> Everyone </em> was going to be there, even Gabriel had flown in from his video shoot to celebrate with them. “C’mon, let’s go get the food on the grill before everyone gets hangry.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel nodded and quickly did as he was told.  He nearly dropped everything though when he was nearly tackled by his sister Anna.  They laughed and got everything set up in the kitchen for Dean and Castiel made his rounds to hug everyone.  When he spotted Gabriel, he did the tackling this time and they crashed onto the floor in a heap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s about damn time Winchester,” Anna whispered as she helped Dean get things onto plates to carry out to the grill.  She watched her stupid brothers laugh and tackle each other, really not able to stop from smiling at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh don’t you worry, you’ll get your food soon enough you practically eat it raw anyway,” Dean grinned, dumping some charcoal into the grill. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not exactly what I was talking about but the food too,” She grinned, elbowing him in the side and then did an obvious show of looking towards Castiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You-did Gabe say-?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope.  I watch your blog,” she grinned, “It’s just too fucking cute and I don’t get to see you two as much as I’d like.  So watching the two of you in your blog feeds my sickeningly cute quota.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean flushed, “I-why didn’t you say anything?” he asked, only just realizing his future sister-in-law was actually following his channel. “Nevermind, it’s more fun for you like this, isn’t it…” he said, already knowing the answer. “Please don’t say anything, Anna...nobody knows.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody knows what?” Sam asked, narrowing his gaze at Dean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nobody knows how you get those silky smooth locks, Sammy… and I just told Anna your secret; it’s <em> Moose Mousse </em>” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re hilarious Dean, I’m gonna go find Elieen...I think Jo took off with her somewhere…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anna watched Sam stomp off and she chuckled, “I won’t say anything I promise Dean.  This thing you’re doing for Cas…” she trailed off and looked over at her little brother.  That bright happy smile on his face had her swallowing hard. He’d been picked on so much when they were younger for multiple reasons.  It wasn’t until he met Dean in college that she saw her brother shine and become comfortable in his own skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s perfect,” she said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well he deserves something special...and this is all I got,” he said, shrugging as he started the fire to warm up the grill. He reached into the cooler emptying all the bags of marinated meat onto the large picnic table beside them until he got down to the last bag. He knew it was risky but part of him just couldn’t help himself. He glanced back over to where Cas was being entertained by Gabe and a couple others and then he dug through the bags one by one to pull out the velvet box. He made sure his body was facing away from Cas’ direction as he popped the lid open to show Anna the ring. He could tell she was about to gasp and he winced, hoping no one would hear her and come to inspect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry, sorry but wow, Dean!” she hissed, covering her mouth as he quickly put the ring away, “I knew from the moment you two met that this would end up happening but I’m even more proud now that soon you’ll be my brother in law,” she said quietly, squeezing at his wrist before bounding over to her two brothers to engulf them into a group hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He chuckled to himself and hoped he could keep it all contained until show time...the truth was, the ring felt as if it was burning a hole in his pocket even before he’d taken it out of the cooler. Dean wanted nothing more than to see it settled on Cas’ left hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The food was cooked up as quickly as he could manage, thankfully Ellen took care of most of the side dishes, Bobby helping out here and there from what he’d heard at least. Soon they were all sitting around the table eating and laughing and enjoying the warm summer breeze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He pulled Cas’ hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss, “I’ll be right back sweetheart, I’ve gotta go take a leak.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright,” he said, returning back to his delicious steak.  It was perfect as always and he got lost back in the conversations flowing around him.  It wasn’t until the desserts were being brought out that he realized Dean still hadn’t come back.  He was going to give Dean a few more minutes but then Ellen came out with her prized peach cobbler.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Has anyone seen Dean?” he asked looking around the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I saw him walk back into the house with the phone stuck to his ear, probably work.” Gabriel lied, and then sent text to Dean hoping that the guy had everything ready.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Message to KenDoll: </em> Cassie is looking for you, better make it quick. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dean had edited the last photo into the show but the projector screen wasn’t cooperating and he wasn’t able to get it down by himself. He was going to have to risk adding Sam to the mix because as much as he liked Gabe...well sometimes, the dude was not tall enough for what he had in mind. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was going to text, but it was easier to call with his hands occupied. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah?” Sam answered, surprised Dean was calling him from the house. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I need your help out by the garage, ASAP! Don’t say anything to Cas...or anyone, Actually just don’t say anything at all,” he said, and then immediately hung up. He knew Sam would do what was asked of him, and that’s all that mattered. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll be back,” Sam said, getting up from the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m gonna see if Dean’s-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll check on him Cas. He’ll get a piece of his precious cobbler don’t worry,” he laughed and hurried away from the table toward the garage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s going on?” he asked the moment he found Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Grab that edge,” he said, pointing to the screen. “Help me pull this damn thing down, it’s stuck and I need it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You gonna tell me what this is about?” he asked, moving to help Dean get the projector screen down.  They usually used it for movie nights out on the lawn but that hadn’t been part of the plans for the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, just be a good boy and do as you’re told and I won’t have to put you in a headlock,” he said, taking in a deep breath. Dean had almost told him, almost came out and said it but he wanted it to be a surprise and at least two people already knew about it. He wouldn’t risk more. The screen finally came down and he sighed in relief as he made sure all the slides were in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh c’mon Dean!  You’ve been acting cagey all day.  Why can’t you tell me?” Sam asked, punching Dean in the arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel waited long enough.  He got up from the table to follow where Sam had gone.  Sam and Dean’s voice drew he towards the garage and he snorted when he saw Dean grappling Sam into a headlock.  Castiel crossed his arms and leaned up against the side of the garage watching them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh come on, Sammy...you know I can still kick your ass,” Dean said, grinning as his brother struggled to get out of his hold. Of course when something moved in the corner of his eye, Dean tracked it and saw Cas leaning there and watching them. He pulled away quickly pushing Sam gently until he noticed they had company too. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heya, sweetheart.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, you’re missing dessert,” Castiel chuckled, “What are you guys doin out here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not sure, Dean won’t tell me,” Sam huffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just getting everything set up for the after dinner show,” Dean said, swallowing nervously. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I didn’t know we were watching something, what movie is it?” Castiel asked, moving away from the wall to stand closer to Dean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s-it’s a surprise,” Dean grinned,”...let’s go get dessert-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, c’mon tell me,” Castiel pouted, “It’s a scary one, isn’t it.  That’s why you don’t wanna say,” he laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh it’s terrifying,” he said, mostly to himself. “No Cas...it’s not scary at least not for you,” he said, and then realized he wasn’t going to be able to stop himself anymore. He needed to get the words out now, needed it all to happen now, no more waiting. He grabbed at Cas’ hand and pulled him into his side before he turned to his brother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sam...go back in there and ask everyone to get their asses out here, I got something I wanna show them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam and Castiel shared a confused look but Sam hurried to do what his brother wanted.  It didn’t take much, especially with Anna already herding people toward the garage. She seemed to know what was going on but absolutely refused to tell Sam anything.  With a shake of his head he followed everyone out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dean, you’re worrying me,” Castiel said softly.  If something that involved their relationship was going awry, he trusted that Dean would tell him so they could fix it.  They’d only broken up once over something increcibly stupid and childish. It only lasted a week before they were back together and they did learn from it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas,” Dean said, shaking his head, “It’s nothing to be worried about, I promise...just something I want to show you.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully everyone seemed to be moving pretty quickly and they didn’t have to wait long. Dean flipped to the first slide and smiled as Cas read over the short text. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Thirty days.  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cas, there’s been something on my mind for a while now, something I’ve been trying to say and couldn’t. Now...now it’s to the point where I just can’t wait anymore,” Dean said, pulling Cas hand into his and then tugging it up to his lips. “If you’ll just watch this with me, with everyone, you’ll understand.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay,” Castiel said biting his lip.  He moved a bit to get a better view of the screen and gasped when the first image appeared.  He recognized their bathroom instantly but what caught his eye was the freaking ring in Dean’s hand.  Secondly he blushed when he realized he was in the shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait...Dean-” he was interrupted by the next image.  Something similar but this time he was in the background talking about something while Dean stood right in front of him, the ring at his chest with that signature sneaky smile.  How the hell had he not noticed that his boyfriend had a ring and two that he was taking a picture?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was speechless as picture after picture passed through the slides and the last one, the very last one was from this morning.  The ring was in his hand and Castiel covered his mouth to keep from losing any semblance of calm.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little over a month ago, I woke up and I looked at you and I saw <em> everything </em>. I saw my future, I saw my home. Cas you are what gets me out of bed in the morning, what helps me sleep at night, you’re the piece of me that I didn’t even know was missing until I met you…” he said, voice wavering a bit with the sheer intensity of what he was feeling at that moment. “When I went to buy a ring I had no idea what to look for, you’re somehow the easiest and most difficult person to shop for so instead of buying the biggest or clearest diamond, I designed and created this just for you, because just like you, it needed to be unique.” Dean swallowed, tears stinging at his eyes just then, more words than he felt like he’d ever said at once, and then lowered himself down onto one knee. “Castiel Novak, I can’t imagine spending a single day without you for the rest of my life and I’m hoping I won’t have to. After thirty days of failed proposals, will you please put me out of my misery and say yes?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel laughed through his tears and nodded, holding his hand out, “Yes, Dean,” he said and trembling so hard Dean had a hard time getting the ring on his finger.  Once it was snuggly past his knuckle he tackled his new fiance, “They weren’t failed, I would have said yes each time,” he whispered, hugging around Dean as tightly as he could.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you, Cas...I love you so freakin’ much...it’s been killing me,” he said, laughing as his family started to crowd around them, patting their backs and offering congratulations. More than a few of them with wet eyes. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re insane but I love you too,” Castiel said and kissed his fiance.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel blinked his eyes open and smiled, the ring looked so out of place but yet perfect on his hand.  Dean was behind him, snoring softly, the sound nearly pulling him back to sleep but he was too restless.  As carefully as he could he grabbed at his cell phone and rolled over. He made sure the ring was in view as he kissed at Dean’s forehead as he snapped a picture.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> He finally asked and I got to say yes to this ridiculous man becoming my husband very soon. </em>  Castiel wiggled a bit as he posted it to his instagram and facebook.  He knew Dean would probably post it on his blog as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arms pulled him in closer and Castiel chuckled, dropping his phone somewhere on the bed, “You awake?” he asked softly, not wanting to actually wake him up if he wasn't.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmm, am now yeah,” Dean grinned, “One of us is a little sneakier than the other...that and you sleep like a fucking log.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel laughed softly, “I know.  Which you proved last night. God, I can’t believe I was that oblivious,” he said shaking his head.  A part of him was glad he was then he wouldn’t have this remarkable, unique engagement story. The other part of him was a little worried about what else he was missing around him.  He tried to not dwell on it too much, not wanting to take away from the amazing feeling coursing through him with finally being engaged to his soul mate. He gently brushed a kiss to each of Dean’s eyes, his cheekbones, chin, and then his lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In your defense, I didn’t make it easy on you...I didn’t want you to find it too early and then, well then I got to where I couldn’t help myself, I needed you to see it,” he answered, smiling as Cas tugged him in for a deeper kiss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know but in some of those pictures it was <em> right there </em>,” he laughed, shaking his head as he tugged Dean on top of him, “I don’t know about you but I don’t want to wait.  However you want to do this, I'll agree to it, as long as we can get married as soon as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not picky, today, tomorrow, whenever, wherever, as long as you’re mine.” </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>